


Soulmates

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 17: Goreyer





	

Saber que há uma pessoa no mundo a quem se está destinado é assustador. Porque não importa o que aconteça, há alguém que é a tua cara metade e que foi colocado no mundo para ficar contigo.

Max sonha com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos desde os seus doze anos. A sua mãe dizia-lhe que provavelmente era só uma pessoa de quem ele não se conseguia esquecer mas a verdade é que Max nunca esteve com esse rapaz até ao dia de hoje.

E foi através daí que Max percebeu que ele era a sua alma gémea. Quando era mais novo Max ouvia essas histórias sobre almas gémeas e pensava no quão ridículas elas soavam. Mas agora, depois de tantos anos envolto em confusão, Max percebe que o rapaz dos seus sonhos é a sua alma gémea.

O jovem rapaz caminha pela rua com as mãos nos seus bolsos e o olhar preso no chão. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente para em frente a uma casa com um ar bastante acolhedor. Ele bate à porta, esperando meros segundos até que esta seja aberta por um Benni sorridente.

— Olá Max, entra!— o homem mais velho cede-lhe passagem.— Podes ir para a sala aquecer-te um pouco, o Mats está lá.

— Bom dia.— Max profere assim que entra na sala e vê Mats sentado no sofá.

— Mats, eu tenho de ir buscar o Leon ao aeroporto.— Benni aparece na entrada da sala.— Ficas com o Max?

— Claro, mas vai com cuidado.— Mats sorri docemente.— Até já!

Max ouve a porta de casa abrir e fechar de seguida, ficando sozinho com Mats oficialmente. O homem mais velho sorri gentilmente e continua a assistir um programa na televisão, deixando Max perdido nos seus pensamentos.

— Porque é que me convidaram para almoçar convosco?— o jovem decide perguntar e vê Mats olhar para ele.— Não é que não aprecie o vosso convite, mas estou curioso.

— Um amigo do Benni vem visitá-lo e nós achámos que seria agradável ele ter alguém da sua idade para poder sentir-se mais à vontade.— Mats explica depois de colocar em pausa o programa que está a ver.— Espero que não te importes.

— Não, não há problema.— Max dá uma palmadinha no ombro de Mats.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Quando Max ouve o som da porta ser aberta ele desvia toda a atenção para a porta da sala, à espera de ver Benni. Mats levanta-se, provavelmente preparando-se para receber o seu companheiro e o amigo do mesmo.

Benni entra na sala de sorriso no rosto - como sempre - acompanhado por um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e rosto ligeiramente corado. Mats cumprimenta-o com um aperto de mãos e espera que Benni o apresente.

— Bom dia.— Max saúda, levantando a sua mão mas não saindo do sofá.

A única coisa que passa pela mente de Max é que este é o rapaz com quem ele sonha desde os seus doze anos. É o mesmo cabelo castanho, assim como o sorriso tímido que ele enverga no seu rosto.

— Max, este é o Leon, um amigo meu.— Benni aperta o ombro de Leon, virando-se para o mesmo. — Leon, apresento-te o Max.

Leon sorri claramente envergonhado e senta-se no sofá a convite de Benni. Max sente cada pedaço do seu corpo estremecer com a presença do rapaz moreno e aparentemente Benni apercebe-se já que lhe lança um dos seus típicos olhares confortantes.

— O almoço está quase pronto, esperem só mais uns minutos.— Benni declara, passando o seu braço à volta do tronco de Mats e encarando-o.— Podes pôr a mesa, por favor?

— Claro.— o outro homem sorri e deixa um beijo nos lábios do seu companheiro para depois ir até à cozinha, seguido pelo mesmo.

Leon e Max vêm-se sozinhos na mesma divisão, sem se conhecerem e para além do mais, Max quase pode jurar que o seu coração lhe está prestes a sair pela boca. Leon é realmente o rapaz com que ele sonha desde que era criança e o facto de ele estar ao seu lado é demasiado irreal.

— Então, Max, não é?— o moreno decide começar por falar.— Tudo bem?

A maior vontade de Max é dizer que não, que está completamente abismado com o facto de estar cara a cara com Leon, mas mantém-se calado e assente com um sorriso adorável. Leon sorri de volta, sem saber exatamente o que fazer para tirar Max do silêncio e por isso prefere adotar a mesma atitude.

— Venham comer!— Benni chama  e Max sai rapidamente do sofá, correndo até à cozinha.

**.   .   .   .   .**

No fim do almoço Mats sugere que os quatro vejam um filme e assim fazem. Benni encontra-se sentado ao lado de Mats, abraçado ao corpo do mesmo que sorri enquanto acaricia o cabelo loiro do seu namorado.

Por outro lado, Max encontra-se sentado no chão ainda confuso com a presença de Leon que se encontra sentado na ponta do sofá oposta à qual onde Benni e Mats estão sentados. A realidade é que só os homens mais velhos é que estão atentos a ver o filme porque nenhum dos rapazes consegue estar totalmente concentrado.

— Apetecem-me pipocas.— Benni murmura e sai do aconchego dos braços de Mats.— Vou fazer algumas.

— Eu vou contigo.— Mats oferece-se e numa questão de segundos, Max e Leon voltam a ficar sozinhos tal como durante a manhã.

Leon agarra numa almofada e abraça-a contra o seu peito, tentando concentrar-se no filmes mas o rapaz de cabelos loiros que se encontra à sua frente torna essa tarefa realmente complicada.

— Leon, eu conheço-te de algum lado?— Max pergunta de repente, encarando o moreno.

— Eu acho que não...— Leon murmura, erguendo uma sobrancelha.— Porquê?

— Então...— Max levanta-se do chão e ocupa o lugar vazio no sofá ao lado do outro rapaz.— E se eu te dissesse que desde os doze anos que sonho contigo? 

— Não.— Leon fica boquiaberto.

— Sim, é verdade.— Max garante e suspira, encolhendo os ombros.— É estranho, mas é verdade.

— O mais estranho é que me acontece o mesmo contigo.— Leon revela, corando levemente.— Achas que o facto de nos termos conhecido é coincidência? 

— Honestamente?— o loiro morde o interior da sua bochecha.— Eu acho que tudo acontece por uma razão.

— Achas que somos almas gémeas?— Leon não consegue esconder o nervosismo ao proferir estas palavras.

— Tenho a certeza absoluta.— Max sorri, coçando a sua nuca.— E isto pode ser o início de algo.

E logo depois de terminar a sua frase, Max sente os seus lábios serem conectados aos de Leon.


End file.
